


kissing under the mistletoe (on new year’s eve)

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mistletoe, also Alex and Sam are dating and I know it’s not very obvious but they are, just take my word for it, she just went along with it, that’s why Alex didn’t even try to stop herself from getting roped into the madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: Neither Kara or Lena are very forward about their feelings. Enter one fed-up matchmaking friend and one head-over-heels sister. Add some mistletoe to the recipe. Mischief is abound.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	kissing under the mistletoe (on new year’s eve)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a sorta celebration since I hit 50 followers on tumblr but I’m putting it up on here, too!

Sam groans next to Alex as they both stare at the way Kara and Lena are dancing around each other.

When in the world had she befriended such a  _ useless  _ lesbian?! 

She groans again before turning to face the woman at her side. She’s about to open her mouth to complain for the 20th time when she suddenly comes up with an idea.

“Hey Danvers, what do you say we go on a little shopping trip?”

“What?”

Before she knows it, Alex is being dragged to Sam’s car and they’re driving to the nearest store.

“What are we buying?” Alex asks, confused.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t gotten sick of the way Kara and Lena have been dancing around each other.”

“I mean, yeah? It has gotten kind of tiring...”

“Yes! Okay, so, here’s the plan.”

Alex listens as Sam explains the plan and a grin slowly spreads across her face.

“Well then. What are we waiting for?”

Sam grins back at her and they walk into the store, splitting up to search faster.

By the time Sam finds what they need, Alex has gotten three texts from Kara about what she should do about her feelings for Lena and asking if Lena is flirting with her. Alex reads them all before shutting off her phone.

“Come on, let’s go!” Sam shouts from the register, already half out the door.

They both rush back into the car and speed back to Kara’s apartment.

* * *

Kara is walking next to Lena when she feels something. She looks up and her blood runs cold.

_ Alex. _

She starts panicking when Lena stops, too, and follows her like of sight to the godforsaken plant hanging from the ceiling, a piece of heavy duty duct tape attached to the stem.

Kara looks back down at Lena, fidgeting with her glasses and toeing at the ground.

“Is that... mistletoe?”

Kara winces at the question and nods slightly.

“Yeah, um, but we don’t have to kiss, I mean, like, only if you don’t want to I mean I want to but I—”

She’s cut off her rambling by Lena.

“Wait, you want to?”

Kara’s eyes widen and she slaps a hand over her mouth.

“Um, what?” Her voice is suddenly high and she has no idea why—  _ no, it’s not because she likes Lena, stop it. _

“You want to kiss me?” Lena’s expression is unreadable as she stares directly into Kara’s eyes.

“Um...” Kara looks over Lena’s shoulder and sees Alex urging her on and Sam silently cheering.

Kara looks down before sighing.

“I told you no more lies. I do. I like you— no, I’m  _ in love _ with you. I’ve been in love with you since I saw you in your office. I just didn’t realize it until I saw you at the gala. That thing with the black body field generator was brilliant and I— it made me see you so differently. You’re strong, beautiful, and too good for the world. I understand if you don’t reciprocate my feelings and if you never want me to see you again that’s okay. I—”

She’s cut off again by Lena. This time, it takes her a few moments to register that Lena’s kissing her. Wait,  _ Lena’s kissing her?! _ Kara stands, frozen in shock until Lena pulls away, an apology ready on her lips until Kara pulls her back in.

Lena’s lips are soft,  _ so soft,  _ and Kara doesn’t even realize her hand is in Lena’s hair until she feels Lena sigh against her lips. She takes the chance to lick at her bottom lip, and when Lena doesn’t do anything to stop her, she licks into her mouth and feels more than hears Lena’s moan. 

Suddenly, Kara remembers that there are still people around them and that Alex and Sam are probably still watching and she pulls away, soothing her thumb over Lena’s bottom lip when she chases after her.

“Alex and Sam.”

Lena straightens up and turns around only to see all the Superfriends staring slack-jawed at them. Sam is grinning smugly and Alex is bright red, her hands over her eyes. Sam is holding Alex against her side and she whispers in her ear before Alex hesitantly lowers her hands.

There’s an awkward silence for a full minute before Sam breaks it.

“I told you she liked you, you  _ idiot.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @catargott


End file.
